


Kneel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had the Devil kneeling at his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://morebutterflys.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morebutterflys**](http://morebutterflys.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt _feet_ at [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/)

Sam had the Devil at his kneeling at his feet.

Lucifer spoke softly at the ground, unable to look up and meet Sam's eyes. "I'm not here seeking forgiveness nor redemption, Sam."

"Then why are you here?" Sam spat.

Lucifer drew in a shaky breath. "I don't know... If you could kill me, I'd let you."

"You deserve worse," Sam watched the archangel tremble at the words. Seeing such a powerful creature seem so small made something soften in him. He took a step closer and sank to knees, making Lucifer look straight at him. "But I don't deserve better."


End file.
